Favours & WrMe
by Moonlight-102
Summary: Look in my list of stories- There you'll see the same story as this one, just with less mistakes AND new chapters! Discontinued
1. Prologue

_Hey, this is my first Beyblade fic. I wanted to make something fluffy, but knowing myself it turns out to be something not long but not too short XD. Anyway hope you'll enjoy it!!!! And please review so I'll know if you want more or not. Ciao xxx _

Moon: well let's get this show on the road!!

Rei: why do I have to be a shortie???

Kai: and why am I not … anti-social???

Moon: let me explain … … there isn't really an explanation,

I just wanted to right a high school fic and you being popular Kai,

I just thought that it would better fit …

Rei: but that doesn't explain why I'm short !!!!

Kai: don't whine Kon! Well she certainly doesn't own Beyblade and it's

characters!!! Thank God!!!

Rei: I'm not whining I just want an explanation!!!

Moon: You're short, end of story! - well aren't we nice today …

Enough chit-chat let's get this party starting!!!

Tyson: Party?!? Where??? Is there food?!

Moon: How'd he come here? You're ruining my fic!!! … sorry that was harsh…

There's food in the kitchen… that's on your left and no there isn't a party…

I think " …

Kai: You all know what she means so, read it – review it – read the next chapter – the end

Rei: Okay then Oo … anyway enjoy and be nice with the reviews /please/ 'cuz it's her first fic of

Beyblade.

-

**Favours and Written Messages **

**Prologue **

-

RING

RING RING

RING

Can you guess what sound that was? No? I'll give you a hint: it's a bell.

No? Come on! Okay then, second hint: it's the most annoying sound you hear every morning on a workday or you could say schoolday. If you still don't know what I'm talking about then you're just dumb. … Okay so now you probably know what I'm talking about, so I'll go on with the story.

A young boy of 15 ran through the schoolgates just as the **schoolbell** rang. His raven hair followed short behind him, his hair was as usual bound in a ponytail. For his age he was rather small and the sight was kinda funny; he running over to the lockers with a heavy, big backbag and he himself was a rather small boy. Although he was really handsome and pretty beautiful but because of his length, he was called 'cute'. He grabbed quick his books out of his locker and ran towards his classroom.

When he arrived in his class he was out of breath. ( I already, kinda explained why, right? -> small guy – big bag ). He went over to his seat and sat down, he let out a sigh. He carefully picked his mathbooks out of his bag and neatly place them infront of him on his desk. He was a smart boy and really shy as result he was unnoticed by the other students, except for his best friend, who now sat down next to him. "Morning Max" "Moring Rei", Max replied before he looked over at Rei's desk "Rei! For Christ Sake, how can you be so ... so ... happy and neat on a Monday morning?!" Max said hyper, but went unnoticed by the other students who were used to it. "Max, first: I'm not happy for coming to school on a Monday, that's why I'm late … again" he pointed to the other students and Max saw Rei was the last one who entered, "and second it's my personality for keeping my stuff neat and in place, unlike Tyson." Rei said and looked over to the other boy and saw a slight blush creeping up to Max' cheeks, in meanwhile everyone was talking lazily to their friends. "Oh come on Max, he's your boyfriend for Gods Sake!-" Rei wanted to continue but stopped when Max blush matched with the colour of a certain someone's eyes, crimson red. "Uh sorry Max", Rei said after a few seconds. "Don't worry Rei!" Max said with a grin on his face. "By the way Rei," Max said in a teasing voice, "how's your love life going?" "Uh … you see … uhm… noting" Rei stuttered through the whole sentence (can you call THAT a sentence???) with the same deep colour Max just experienced, but now the same colour of Rei's blush, painted the eyes of the person who's eyes were fixed on Rei. When the teacher walked in and started the less the person turned his gaze away from Rei.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, I know this was a really short one, hehe sorry , please review and write when i made grammar mistakes or ... something else or just say it was fantasic and magnificent (that was **so** over the line)_

_Well there's more to come !!!! xXx _


	2. Favour One

_Hi guys!!! Here's chappie two!!! Okay is it just me or am I acting hyper??? Anyway enjoy!!_

Moon: Here begins all the fluffy stuff, people!!!

Kai: Unfortunately…

Moon: Hey! That's mean! Look you made Rei cry, right Rei?!

Rei: Huh? What'd you say I was listening to my Ipod

Kai: Crying you said? –smirk-

Moon: Uhm, well… you see … Rei help!!!

Rei: Huh what? What's going on?

Kai: Pathetic… weakling, do some training!!! And don't whine

Moon: Hey that's mean!!! Show some emotions will ya!! … Ow sorry

Kai: Hmph… -walks away-

Moon: Uh wait! Don't leave, I need you!!!! –starts running after Kai-

Rei: Okay then… I still don't know what was/is going on and I'm not sure if I wanna know, anyway she doesn't own Beyblade and its characters and she definitely doesn't own my Ipod!!!

Moon: Kai please!!! –begs-

Rei: Looks confused after them

-

**Favours and Written messages**

**Chapter 2 : Favour one**

-

After the first period the whole class yawned or let out a sigh or were still sleeping with their heads on their desks. Rei just dropped his books in his bag and yawned when he sat back on his seat. "I thought it was your personality to be neat." Said a voice infront of him with a smirk. "Well, nobody's perfect" Rei said opening his eyes, which he had closed when he yawned. "K-Kai?!" Rei said shocked with now wide eyes. "Good morning to you too" Hiwatari Kai responded sarcastic. "Hehe, sorry… good morning" Rei laughed nervously. Kai was the most popular guy of the school, well what'd you expect; he was handsome, good at sports, smart, muscular, president of the student council, … and the list could be continued. Well so it wouldn't be a surprise that all girls were in love with him, even some guys. So Rei has a very good reason to be nervous around him, right? 'Uh… wait! … Kai's standing infront of my desk, infront of me, saying good morning to me… uh wait! Why is he standing infront of me saying good morning?' Rei thought rapidly, blinking a few times, thinking so fast that Kai just finished his sentence of saying good morning. (Thinking so fast in reality doesn't exist, right??? If it happened to you my reader then inform me XD) ANYWAY… what was the last sentence? Oh yeah! … "Hehe, sorry … good morning" Rei laughed nervously, Kai smirked. "Well, well aren't we nervous today" Kai said teasing.

"Uh? … No I'm not!"

"So are!" Kai's smirk grew even wider.

"Am n-not!" Rei replied nervous.

"So are!" Kai watched Rei amused.

"A-Am not!" Rei tried brave, with no success.

"So are!"

"Am- … okay, I give up!" Rei said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Guess I win" Kai smirked at the sight of the flustered Rei.

"Actually I wanted to ask if you could lent me your math notes, I kinda was spaced out," Kai said putting his hand at the back of his head, "and I want to have the right stuff and since actually whole this class, except from you and me, is dumb, I ask yours." Kai said casual in one breath. "Uh … sure" Rei said after a while, registering every word. He picked his notes from his bag and gave them to Kai. "Thanks" the slate-haired boy said with a small smile, deep crimson eyes fixed on Rei's golden ones who were blinking in confusing and with that he walked over to his seat and began writing the notes over. Rei sat there spaced out, looking at nothing and everything.

"Hey Rei!" Max said hyper as always with that Rei snapped out of his thoughts "Hey Max … … were you eating sweets again?" Rei asked frowning. "N-no, why'd you think that?" Max asked nervous looking at everything but Rei. "You smell like it, you're T-shirt is under sugar, and I know you good enough to know that" Rei said casual with a little smirk looking at the defeated Max. "Do you still have some?" Rei asked after a while with a full fledged smirk. Max looked bewildered in Rei's eyes and then began laughing and giving some sweets to Rei. Then the teacher walked in and began the second period. Rei and Max quickly put the sweets away. An amused pair of crimson eyes had watched the scene and had totally forgotten to write the notes over.

* * *

_I'm sorry it was another short one :( I guess it'll be short chapters but much chapters… or I'll give up half way XD it'll depend on you guys –wink- … please review!!!! xXx_


	3. Favour Two & Written Messages one & two

_Hey, thx for the reviews!! An__d I'll try to work on my spelling P I tried to make this chappie longer, when I'm bored I write stuff on a paper and then type it out but it ends up short :'( although it were 3 pages (chapter 2 I mean)!!!! So unfair!!!! Anyway … enjoy!! _

Rei: here we are again!!! … but I don't know where the rest has gone to "

Moon: -comes running in the scene- hi Rei have you seen Kai???

Rei: Nope… not that I'd tell you if I did…

Moon: come on!! Work along… anyway I need to find him or else the fic would be so boring that

Uhm… I'll think on that later, ciao!!! –runs away-

Kai: Is she gone???

Rei: Kai?! For gods sake, don't sneak on people!!

Kai: It's my nature…

Rei: Right…" … anyway I'll do the disclaimer since Moon is gone, she doesn't own Beyblade and its characters … and where's my Ipod??? –looks around-

Kai: -listening to music-

Rei: Kai give me back my Ipod or I'll kill you!!!!!!!

Moon: -comes running towards them- Don't kill him, I just found him!

Kai: -looks up- Something's wrong?

Moon: No no … enjoy this chapter people !!!!

Rei: -whines- my Ipod!...

Moon: What happened here??? –frowning-

-

**Favours and Written Messages**

**Favour Two &**** Written Messages one & two**

-

It was lunchtime but Rei wasn't hungry, probably because of the sweets, so he waved Max out and went for the library to finish some unfinished homework. Rei was still kind of spaced out from what had happened before second period, but **tried **to get it out of his mind. Since the first time he saw Kai, he kind of had this crush thing for the other boy. He actually was still spaced out and as a consequence he bumped into someone in the corridor, he mumbled a small "Sorry" to the person, who just walked past. 3 minutes after the small accident he arrived in the library. He sighed and placed himself on a chair in front of a small table next to a window. After trying many ways to sit comfortable, he finally sat comfortable with his knees on the chair. He took a pen out of his bag and his English workbook. Then he started to work on a paper for English.

After 10 minutes he was done, when he looked up from his paper he jumped in surprise and fell off his chair. "K-Kai?!" he brought out. "That isn't really how you greet a person but at least now I know that you know my name." Kai said amused standing up from the other chair, looking down at Rei and offering a hand. "Everyone in this school knows your name." he said looking at the offered hand and took it, the other boy helped him back to his feet and brushed a few strands of hair out of the smaller boy's face, behind his ears. "Well that's certainly true, -" Kai said with a smirk planted on his lips, looking at the blushing Rei. " –not that I like it…" he finished. "How come?" Rei asked sitting back on his seat, one leg on the chair (crossed-leg position) and the other hanging loosely of the chair. "I don't like too much attention and aren't you nervous anymore?" he said still with a smirk.

"I wasn't nervous!" Rei said startled.

"So were!"

"Was not!"

"So were!"

"Okay that's it! I was not!" Rei said blushing … again. (don't they have better things to do? ")

Then another voice could be heard. "Ssshhh!" the library secretary, you know – one of those irritating people, as irritating as a schoolbell… maybe even worse… well this one was definitely worse. ANYWAY… By that both of them were quiet. Kai sat down on the other chair on the other side of the small table. Rei took a paper with nothing written on.

'_What're you doing here anyway?' _Rei wrote down and handed the paper to Kai.

Kai looked confused at the paper and began to read the note, and smirked. He teasingly grabbed the pen out of Rei's hand and began to write a reply.

'_What are we nice today, I watched you the whole time writhing your English paper and waited for you to finish. And I wanted to give you your notes back, thanks by the way. How come you weren't in the cafeteria?' _Kai handed the paper back.

When Rei had finished reading the paper he looked up at Kai and mouthed a 'sorry'. Kai only pointed at the paper and Rei nodded.

"_Sorry for my behaviour and thanks for bringing back my notes and I wasn't hungry."_

When he handed the paper over to Kai he felt something against his leg. Kai began writing a response and the thing was still brushing against his leg. When Kai was writing he looked quick under the small table and saw that Kai had closed his loosely hanging leg in and was brushing it. When he saw the sight before him he quick looked up to see Kai still writing. After a few seconds Kai gave the paper back to him and for a second crimson met gold, Rei took quick the paper and began to read.

'_It's nothing and your notes lie on the table, in case you overlook them –smirk- and I wanna ask__ you another favour, do you wanna to be my partner in the next period science? You don't have to…'_

Before he began to write a response he looked up in confusion at Kai, who just looked at him with a satisfied look.

'_Haha, very funny and... uhm… sure, but I don't really get why __**you **__want __**me**__ as your partner –sweat-…' _

He scribbled rapidly and handed the paper back to Kai, who smirked again at the response.

'_Well, you seem a rather interesting person and I don't want to do ALL the work by myself … again, being smart isn't always fun, I think you understand what I'm saying and if you are popular it's even worse because everyone wants to be your partner and__… another reason - you look really cute when you think –wink- and now I'll leave you.'_

Kai handed it over for the last time and gave Rei a small smile before getting up and walking away from their table out of the library. Rei looked confused but blushed when he the answer to his question Kai had wrote.

RING

RING RING

RING

The bell rang. After Kai had left he still had some time, actually half an hour, to finish some more homework. And now it was time for science and partnership with Mr. Hot and Sexy. He was the first to enter the class so he took a seat in the back of the class next to the window. The second to enter was Max, he jumped through the classroom, hyper as always –rolls eyes-, to Rei. "Hey buddy!" he said.

"Hey Mr. High on Sugar… Max how many time do I have to say it, one dessert only."

"Oh come on buddy, please?" Max said with puppy eyes. Max knew Rei couldn't resist the puppy eyes. "Uh… come on! … quit it Max! … fine do whatever you want!" Rei said looking defeated and Max jumping happy in victory.

"You look cute when you lose" someone whispered in his ear as he seated next to Rei. "And don't yell my name please" he added quick. "Good afternoon Kai" he said with a sweet smile hiding his faint blush. "And I'm not cute" he whispered in Kai's ear. "You are cute and actually sexy, end of discussion." He whispered in the shorter boy's ear with a sexy voice. The faint blush on Rei's cheeks went bright red.

"Uhm… Rei, I'll just go over there" Max pointed to somewhere in the now full classroom. "Uh? … Oh, okay see you later." Rei said snapping out of his trance. "Later buddy" Max shouted running to the other side of the classroom.

And the moment later, every girl in the class had surrounded him staring at him furiously. "Ehm… something wrong?" he asked cheaply. "You want to know what's wrong?" a tall girl asked. "You! That's what's wrong!" the same girl shouted, she was taller then himself but shorter then Kai, she had a lot of make-up on her face and her body was rather grow up for a girl of her age (15)… actually she was just a slut who was obsessed with Kai, like many other girls. "Uhm…??" he didn't know what was going on but the girl in front of him was up to no good. So he backed off, the girl kept talking about thing like "How dare you to be partner of the mighty Kai" and "You're not even worth looking at him." All the girls kept scolding at him but all of them shut their mouths and their eyes grew wide. He didn't know why they reacted like that just now but he did know that, what he was leaning against felt good, warm, comfortable and he never wanted to leave there. All of a sudden he felt a pair of two strong arms warped tightly around his small waist. When he had backed off from his seat, because of the evil Barbie sluts, he had bumped into Kai, who had stand up from his seat when all the girls had gathered around Rei. "Kai?!" Rei asked with confusion, embarrassment, and an expression that could be described as that he never wanted to move from Kai and wanted to stay like that, all written over his face. 'He likes it when **I **hold him?' Kai thought in surprise. Kai gave Rei a small unique smile, which made Rei's blush grew deeper if it could, before turning back to all the girls, who now were all shouting bewildered "Kai smiled at him". He gave them all a death glare and said in a voice if-you-don't-obey-I'll-kill-you, "Leave us alone." When all the girls were seated back on their seats, Kai turned to Rei with a soft expression "You all right?" "Y-Yes…" Rei responded in a small voice. "Uhm Kai.. can you let me go now?" Rei asked pointing at the arms warped around him. Although he didn't wanted Kai to let him go, it was quite an embarrassing sight. "Uh?... Oh, right." Kai said letting Rei slowly go before sitting down.

The first 10 minutes of class went slowly by. The teacher had said that only theory would be giving today. So the handsome genius he was thought of something so that he wouldn't be bored. Wanna guess what? Well it involves a paper (an empty one … 'duh!!) and a pen. And no, it's not trying to burn the paper with the pen, that eventually the whole class would burn to ashes. Well it's definitely an interesting idea, but no. (And kids… not try that idea at home… now I don't get letters of angry parents saying that they lost their house because of me… oh well, does it matter???)

Let the genius explain it. Kai the honour is all yours.

Kai carefully without sound ripped an empty paper from his book and began to write.

'_Hey Rei,_

_I'm kinda bored so now I'm gonna bother you, hehe joke. At least if you don't think of me as a bother. So how're you doing? Sorry about before, the girls I mean. By the way what's the teacher talking about?_

_Greetz Kai.'_

He slided the paper to Rei, on the labtable they shared. Rei snapped out of his thoughts and observed the object on his side of the table. When he saw what it was he smiled and began to read.

'_Hey Kai,_

_Of course you're not a bother to me and I was bored too, but not anymore –smiles-. And I'm pretty good, now that those wild barbies are away, I really don't get what they see in you, joke. And by the way it wasn't really your fault that they were scolding me, thanks for saving me from torture. And don't ask me what the teacher is talking about, I was spaced out._

_Rei xXx'_

He wrote down neatly before sliding it to Kai's side, who was observing Rei. Kai quickly grabbed the paper and began to read it. At sometimes he laughed quietly, Rei noticed, which made Rei happy. Finished reading he wrote down the next message for Rei.

'_Hi Barbie-hater,_

_Thanks that I don't bore you. Cute nickname you found for my female fans and what do you mean that you__ don't know what they see in me? Am I not handsome? And no prob saving you. And what were you thinking about when the teacher said… … something?_

_X Barbie-magnet X'_

He handed it to Rei unnoticed by anyone else. Kai was eagerly waiting for a reply, especially when he saw the expression on Rei's face (shock, blush and whatever). Then Rei began to write him a message. After a while he handed Kai the paper.

'_Hi King Kai, _

_(makes me think of 'King Kong' –smirk-) You're probably right with the name you gave me and of course it's a good nickname for them!!! I'm the master of creating nicknames! Anyway you asked what I meant when I said that I don't know what they see in you. Well that was a joke as you can read in the previous message. And uhm… you are handsome, hot, sexy, good at sports, a genius, … and I'll stop before I say to much, what I probably already did –laughing nervously-. And what I was thinking about? About you… uhm well… I mean what you did and so…_

_xX Great-King Rei Xx'_

Kai was satisfied with the reply and began writing again.

'_Hi Cutie,_

_Before I reply your message I want say first: I do not resemble 'King Kong'; second: you write incredibly cute; third: you are a nice guy –wink- … Thanks for describing me like that, although I heard it many times before, say something nobody had said about me –puppy eyes-. And don't be nervous around me anymore okay? Friends? … and why are you 'great-king' and I 'king'?_

_Cute-Lover xXx'_

Kai gave a small smile before giving Rei the paper. After a while there lied a slided paper on the table before him.

'_Hi Sexy,_

_First: 'duh you don't resemble him –wink-; second: I DO NOT WRITE CUTE; third: thanks –blush-._

_Before I can describe you else then that I need to know you better, but you are fcking hot… sorry, scratch that –blush-. And I'll try to stop being nervous but this is the first day you really spoke to me, more like wrote me –laughs-. Best friends? And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better._

_Melted-guy xXx (melted by you –wink-)'_

Rei was laughing quietly the whole time when he wrote the message so that's a good sign, Kai thought. Rei gave him the paper with a big grin planted on his face, Kai grinned back, to Rei's surprise but didn't really show it. Kai was laughing quietly too when he was reading the written words on the paper. He began to write his reply.

'_Hi Handsome,_

_First: thanks; second: you so are damn cute! ; third: no prob._

_You do have a point, so wanna start hang out with me? So that means a start of the journey to best friends –wink-. And thanks for writing that I'm 'fcking hot' –wink-. And although this is the first time I really speak/write to you, I can assure you that I don't bite, … I lick –wink- want a demonstration? And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better, you're smaller, remember? –sticks tongue out-. Thanks for having the honour to melt you._

_xXx Mr. Perfect xXx ('Cuz you made me whole)'_

Without a warning Rei grabbed the paper out of his hands when he had finished writing. Before Rei could start reading, Kai poked Rei's waist, which made him turn his attention back to Kai. Kai pointed to his wrist and mouthed "What time?" Rei looked at his watch and whispered in Kai's ear "15 more minutes…" "… Kai" he added in a hushed voice which made Kai shiver in pleasure. Then Rei turned his attention back to the paper. When finished reading he began writing eagerly, golden orbs shining in pleasure.

'_Hi Phoenix-Luv,_

_First: no prob; second: uhm, thx -10 shades of crimson- …_

_I'd love to hang out with you! –winks-. And no prob, but serious: you are HOT… should I shut my mouth? (or hand XD) –laughs nervously-. Thanks for saying you don't bite and uhm… I wouldn't mind a demonstration. And thanks for reminding me that I'm rather s__hort… kidding :D _

_And the honour is all mine –bows-._

_x Tiger-Luv x'_

Now it was Kai's turn to grab the paper out of Rei's hands. Kai was rather surprised when he had read the response. But that doesn't mean surprised for the bad.

'_Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_I think we're kinda done writing for today aren't we? I'll first reply your message, ok? … _

_Never __shut your mouth, except for when I'm pissed and when you're supposed to sleep –smirk- and I wouldn't mind it at all giving you a demonstration but what happened to shy, nervous, neat Rei Kon? As final: I like you being short. By the way how'd you know that a phoenix is my favourite animal, guess yours a tiger._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx_

Kai finished his last sentence before sliding it to Rei. Rei found it an amusing last message and began writing his last for that day/period (who knows?).

'_Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_This is my last message then.. for today or this period… if you get to know me better then you won't say 'shy and nervous Rei' but 'playful and spontaneous Rei' –wink- and I'll be waiting for the demonstration. And thanks for liking me being small. And a phoenix was just the most suitable for you, that's my opinion._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx'_

He handed Kai the last message, who had read it and smiled at Rei, who mouthed "5 minutes".

Five minutes later the bell rang. "Rei, Rei!!" Max came running towards Rei and Kai. "That was an interesting stuff the teacher said today!" Max said with a huge grin. "Yeah, … it was definitely interesting…" Rei said giving Kai a small smile. "Huh? Something happened?" Max asked confused. "Hmm… you could say that." Rei said laughing a bit. "Anyway, see you later Kai, we don't have any classes together anymore today." "True, then who I'll write to?" Kai said with his usual smirk. "Uh?" Rei asked confused his happy feeling draining from his body to the floor. "Just kidding" Rei's happy feeling came back renewed with a smile on his face. "See you tomorrow then?" Rei asked. "Definitely, bye shorty" he said ruffling Rei's hair. "Quit it!!" Rei demanded. "Max" Kai nodded to Max and with that walked through the door. "Uhm… Rei? What happened?" Max asked unsure. "Something good" "Uh???... come on !!! I want sappy details!!! Where's the kissing in the broom closet? Or in the locker room?" Max rambled on. "Ehm… Max, it was science class…" Rei sweatdropped. "Ow… right, forgot that one." "Come we need to get going or we'll be late" Rei said to Max before jogging out the class, "Right… … RIGHT! REI WAIT FOR ME!!!" Max shouted running out of the class, short behind Rei.

-

**Written Message 1**

In the library

_Rei:_ _'What're you doing here anyway?'_

_Kai: 'What are we nice today, I watched you the whole time writhing your English paper and waited for you to finish. And I wanted to give you your notes back, thanks by the way. How come you weren't in the cafeteria?'_

_Rei: "Sorry for my behaviour and thanks for bringing back my notes and I wasn't hungry." _

_Kai: __'It's nothing and your notes lie on the table, in case you overlook them –smirk- and I wanna ask you another favour, do you wanna to be my partner in the next period science? You don't have to…'_

_Rei: 'Haha, very funny and... uhm… sure, but I don't really get why __**you **__want __**me**__ as your partner –sweat-…' _

_Kai: 'Well, you seem a rather interesting person and I don't want to do ALL the work by myself … again, being smart isn't always fun, I think you understand what I'm saying and if you are popular it's even worse because everyone wants to be your partner and… another reason - you look really cute when you think –wink- and now I'll leave you.'_

**Written Message 2**

In science class.

_Kai: __'Hey Rei,_

_I'm kinda bored so now I'm gonna bother you, hehe joke. At least if you don't think of me as a bother. So how're you doing? Sorry about before, the girls I mean. By the way what's the teacher talking about?_

_Greetz Kai.'_

_Rei: 'Hey Kai,_

_Of course you're not a bother to me and I was bored too, but not anymore –smiles-. And I'm pretty good, now that those wild barbies are away, I really don't get what they see in you, joke. And by the way it wasn't really your fault that they were scolding me, thanks for saving me from torture. And don't ask me what the teacher is talking about, I was spaced out._

_Rei xXx'_

_Kai: __'Hi Barbie-hater,_

_Thanks that I don't bore you. Cute nickname you found for my female fans and what do you mean that you don't know what they see in me? Am I not handsome? And no prob saving you. And what were you thinking about when the teacher said… … something?_

_X Barbie-magnet X'_

_Rei: __'Hi King Kai, _

_(makes me think of 'King Kong' –smirk-) You're probably right with the name you gave me and of course it's a good nickname for them!!! I'm the master of creating nicknames! Anyway you asked what I meant when I said that I don't know what they see in you. Well that was a joke as you can read in the previous message. And uhm… you are handsome, hot, sexy, good at sports, a genius, … and I'll stop before I say to much, what I probably already did –laughing nervously-. And what I was thinking about? About you… uhm well… I mean what you did and so…_

_xX Great-King Rei Xx'_

_Kai: 'Hi Cutie,_

_Before I reply your message I want say first: I do not resemble 'King Kong'; second: you write incredibly cute; third: you are a nice guy –wink- … Thanks for describing me like that, although I heard it many times before, say something nobody had said about me –puppy eyes-. And don't be nervous around me anymore okay? Friends? … and why are you 'great-king' and I 'king'?_

_Cute-Lover xXx'_

_Rei: __'Hi Sexy,_

_First: 'duh you don't resemble him –wink-; second: I DO NOT WRITE CUTE; third: thanks –blush-._

_Before I can describe you else then that I need to know you better, but you are fcking hot… sorry, scratch that –blush-. And I'll try to stop being nervous but this is the first day you really spoke to me, more like wrote me –laughs-. Best friends? And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better._

_Melted-guy xXx (melted by you –wink-)'_

_Kai: 'Hi Handsome,_

_First: thanks; second: you so are damn cute! ; third: no prob._

_You do have a point, so wanna start hang out with me? So that means a start of the journey to best friends –wink-. And thanks for writing that I'm 'fcking hot' –wink-. And although this is the first time I really speak/write to you, I can assure you that I don't bite, … I lick –wink- want a demonstration? And I think the title of 'Great-King' suits me better, you're smaller, remember? –sticks tongue out-. Thanks for having the honour to melt you._

_xXx Mr. Perfect xXx ('Cuz you made me whole)'_

_Rei: 'Hi Phoenix-Luv,_

_First: no prob; second: uhm, thx -10 shades of crimson- …_

_I'd love to hang out with you! –winks-. And no prob, but serious: you are HOT… should I shut my mouth? (or hand XD) –laughs nervously-. Thanks for saying you don't bite and uhm… I wouldn't mind a demonstration. And thanks for reminding me that I'm rather short… kidding :D _

_And the honour is all mine –bows-._

_x Tiger-Luv x'_

_Kai: 'Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_I think we're kinda done writing for today aren't we? I'll first reply your message, ok? … _

_Never shut your mouth, except for when I'm pissed and when you're supposed to sleep –smirk- and I wouldn't mind it at all giving you a demonstration but what happened to shy, nervous, neat Rei Kon? As final: I like you being short. By the way how'd you know that a phoenix is my favourite animal, guess yours a tiger._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx_

_Rei: 'Hey Best Damn Thing,_

_This is my last message then.. for today or this period… if you get to know me better then you won't say 'shy and nervous Rei' but 'playful and spontaneous Rei' –wink- and I'll be waiting for the demonstration. And thanks for liking me being small. And a phoenix was just the most suitable for you, that's my opinion._

_xXx Best Damn Thing xXx'_

-

-

-

_I hope you enjoyed it XD !!!! well I definitely did writing it!!! For the ones who want that I write more I have a little problem, I WILL CONTINUE WRITING THIS FIC, that's for sure but I will be gone from 18 to 25. I kinda hate it 'cuz I'll have to miss fanfiction!!!! And my friends of course too! Well anyway there'll be a next chappie!!! And another one , and another one… okay I'll just shut my mouth… Ciao xXx_


	4. Favour Three

_Hey sorry that it took so long but I had a cold, 5 of the 8 days I was sick when I was on camp, pretty sucks, ne? anyway I got a new chapter for you guys!!! Enjoy,…_

-

Moon: Hey people, here's a new chapter!!!! … Now, where are my assistants?

Rei & Kai: WE'RE NOT YOUR ASSISTANTS!!!!!

Moon: You know, by answering me you guys just confirmed that you ARE my assistants.

Rei: Uh… … … Kai?

Kai: W-What?

Rei: Help me here, and by the way you too were being insulted!

Moon: Hey!! It's not THAT insulting! To me it is if you say a thing like that.

Kai: So?

Rei & Moon: Moron!

Kai: O-O

Moon: Stupido!! Disclaimer!

Rei: I like that… stupido, cupido…

Moon: Don't you dare to steal my word! It's MINE!!! All mine!!!

Kai: She doesn't, and never will, own Beyblade!!! And that's including me, Rei and his Ipod!

Got it memorized? Oh wait, that's Axel his line (from Kingdom Hearts II)… anyway, … got it?

-

**Favour T****hree**

-

RING

RING RING

RING

"Shit!!! I'm late… again!" Rei said frustrated to himself, pushing himself to his locker as the crowd ran towards their friends or just hurried for class. To put it simple it was like a room filled with wild animals who were running around like crazy.

In the large locker-room filled with people, Rei noticed his blond haired friend.

"Rei! Over here!" shouted the blond in a cheerful voice, loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Hi Max, you late too?" the short raven beauty asked with a smile tugging his lips after arriving safely and sound at Max his side on the other side of the room.

"Yeah,… something like that…" Max said with a slight pink blush on his cheeks and a toothy grin.

"And you ran into Tyson by accident?" Rei said teasingly already knowing the cause of his best friends blush, and of course the angel he was, just had to tease Max with it.

"Uhm, you see… it's not really like that… well it was not as if we said that we would meet each other at the new candy shop in town, the one that's close to the old candy shop, at 7 o clock." Max 'explained' to Rei blushing madly.

"Uh, Max I said 'by accident' , I didn't said 'did you guys said you would meet each other' , anyway why do you always blush when I start saying things about Tyson?" Rei asked Max with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Well… it's like this… uhm… to be honest, I don't really know, he just makes me feel like heaven and hell at the same time… I don't mean anything wrong with the 'hell' part, it's just, uhm… it's like he can make me feel warm and cold at the same time, most of the time **hot** of course… hehe." Max said at first really unsure but started to say the end of the sentence in a really happy tone.

"Wow, that must be really great! You should tell more about things like that! It seems like you got another addiction apart from sugar." The shorter boy said with a smirk at the last part.

"You can say that again!!!" Max said as cheerful as ever, even more cheerful than ever.

"Anyway, we really need to run or we'll be late!" Ray said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah… and we don't want the teacher of P.E. to be mad, do we?" Max said slightly nervous.

"And why does a small voice in my head keeps telling me that I don't want to know what you have done in P.E.-class?" Rei asked with a stern look.

"Oh right, you were sick last Tuesday!" Max hit the front of his head lightly, remembering his friend's absence.

"I'll tell you as we walk-run to the gym…" Max said looking at his friend who looked at his watch again. They started to walk-run as Max told him what had happened.

Flashback:

_Max was daydreaming of Tyson, well what else do you think he was daydreaming of? I don't think he would be daydreaming about their scary P.E. teacher. The teacher was a man with a muscular body and had black short spiky hair, he was rather handsome but… if his eyes could be swords or guns then there wo__uldn't be a single person in the whole school that would live, not even the teachers or the headmaster._

_Anyway, so he was daydreaming of Tyson on a sunny Tuesday morning in P.E.-class on a basketball field in the schoolyard. There were four basketball, three volleyball, one big soccer and one big football field, s__o their school was quite into sports, ne? _

_The teacher said that he would watch them and look if they had improved… that means a test. And Max wasn't one that was THAT good at sports (not like Kai anyway)__, the only thing he was really good at was stuffing his face with candy… just joking, although he's good at it we can't deny that now can we?, but he just wasn't made for ball sports, although he was good at tennis and ping-pong._

'_A test? Holy crap, I'm doomed!' the blond haired youth thought. _

_T__he teacher had pointed at two people, Rex and Kai (AN: Rex is made up, he's a Nobody! … Nobody's, hmm… makes me think of Kingdom Hearts II (I'm a game freak I thing XD), those good old days, just joking, I'm 14 y'know?! … anyway let's continue!!!), those two had to chose people for their team… and in the end, Max ended up in Rex his team. _

_But 'cuz Max was dreaming the whole time, about Tyson, he always missed the ball when they passed it to him or when he wanted to score, … so in the end his team lost, because not only did he miss the ball, he also bumped constantly into people or just stood there spaced out and then people of his own or the other team bumped into him._

_And at the end of the match the teacher yelled and glared__ at him (and OOHHH if looks could kill P) and then asked, more like demanded: _

"_Tate give me an explanation NOW!!__ You have a ZeRo by the way." all the students of his class looked over at Max. _

"_Well, uhm… ?" _

'_Good going Max!__ I don't mind the zero but a mad teacher is something else.' He thought to himself, then a 'oh so' brilliant idea came into his mind _

"_It's Rei's fault sir!" everybody started to laugh and the teacher was about to explode, _

"_Huh?" Max said looking really confused. _

"_How can a person who is absent be the cause of you having problems?" __the teacher explained not in a so nice voice. _

"_Uh-__Oh,… uhm… my bad?"_

End of Flashback

Rei's response? He sweatdropped. Well it was 'kinda' stupid Rei thought, he was thinking how Kai had reacted to Max his answer last week.

"Huh Rei? Earth to Rei!" Max shook his friend.

"Hmm? What?" Rei asked still kinda dazed.

"Where here, you okay buddy?" the blond asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah, just a little bit spaced out." He said as he opened the door to the boys locker room.

"Okay, I'll go over to Rex, I really need to apologize." Max said walking with a kind of guilty look.

"Isn't that a 'little' bit late, a week has already passed by." Rei asked little confused by his best friend.

"Suppose so… doesn't matter." Rei sweatdropped for the second time in 3 minutes.

"Okay then, I'm… somewhere… over there." Rei said pointing into space, where he thought his locker was.

"Uhm Rei? Your locker is there." Max said pointing to Rei's locker a little bit more to the left then where Rei had pointed.

"Yeah, hehe."

"See ya buddy." Max called out as Rei walked over to his locker.

-

When Rei was at his locker he took out his sneakers and his sport uniform. He took off his normal, usual shoes, placing them in the locker and then closed the little door of the locker. (the school has by the way no uniform, just for P.E.)

Then he turned to take off his white Chinese shirt. He had took off his shirt when the boy next to him closed the door of his locker. Rei hadn't even noticed to person being there, being to preoccupied in his thoughts of Kai, and he didn't notice the person being right behind him now.

The person behind Rei stepped a little closer, he bend down to Rei's ear and whispered in a hushed voice "Hey cute one". The slate haired boy stepped a little closer again, so he and Rei were just a few inches apart.

Rei had recognised the voice immediately, but didn't turn around. The person had made him shiver, with his warm breath to his ear, in sensation and pleasure, he didn't want that moment to end.

The owner of Crimson eyes was amused and pleased by Rei's reaction and he wasn't about to stop just yet. The mysterious person placed his pale hands on the tanned colored shoulders with a ghostly touch, he let his hands move slowly from the bare shoulders to the arms then sliding them softly to Rei's sides, to Rei's slender hips.

Rei shivered again because of the light touch on his bare shoulders, arms, everywhere the person had touched him with those cold ,yet leaving his skin warm, fingers. Rei leaned slightly against the taller boy his chest.

"K-Kai…" he moaned softly in a whisper, not trusting his voice yet.

Kai had looked around before he had closed his locker, looking if there was anyone who could see them, when he saw none he had closed his locker and started his little plan. The others had probably already changed in their uniform, like he had, he thought.

Kai bend down again, his hair tickling Rei's neck, and started to nibble Rei's ear. Rei leaned into the touch and tried to stop himself from moaning. After a few seconds Kai moved his lips, brushing his lips from Rei's cheek to his chin. Kissing his chin lightly he moved on to the sun-kissed neck of Rei and started to place light kisses.

Rei was starting to feel rather dizzy from all the sensation and his legs began to give up from standing. When he started to lean more against Kai's chest because his legs started to feel weak, the hands on his hips circled around his waist so he stood more comfortable. The raven boy began to shiver again and couldn't keep himself anymore from moaning.

"Gods K-Kai!" Rei moaned, still in a whisper but with more passion in his voice.

Kai couldn't help but smirk slightly against Rei's neck, before continuing to caress the tanned flesh with his lips.

When they were finally completely relaxed a voice interrupted them "5 MORE MINUTES"

"Just great" Kai muttered, letting go off Rei.

Rei was blushing like hell by now and when the pale strong arms had left his waist he started to finish what he started: … getting changed. Kai was still standing behind him, actually leaning against the lockers, eyes fixed and the raven beauty in front of him.

"Uhm, I'll just … go." Rei said walking towards the door leading to the gym, not waiting for a reply, changed by now into his P.E.-uniform.

Rei walked through the door and was searching for his blond friend, when found he rapidly walked over to him.

"Hey Rei! I began to worry if something happened." The blond laughed with his usual sweet smile, making Rei relax again.

"Hey Max, sorry to worry you." He said standing beside his friend in the line the teacher had said all of them must stand.

"No prob! It's not like anything happened, right?" Max said with a bright smile.

"Uhm, yeah, not something big happened." Rei laughed nervously.

"So something DID happen!" Max eyed his friend suspicious.

"Uhm, well… Kai kind of flirt with me in the locker room and I let him kind of know that I liked it." Rei said blushing, the colour matched the colour of the eyes of the person who stared at him, crimson red.

"WHAT???" Max yelled so everybody in the gym could hear. Everybody was looking at both of them now, including Kai who had walked in a while after Rei did and obviously looking for Rei.

Rei quickly covered Max' mouth "Ssshhh!!! Can you be any louder?!" he said in a hushed voice.

"I can! You want me to try it?" Max whispered back to Rei.

"No!"

"Why not? You asked if I could, and I can, … SO why may I not do it?"

"Because that would be freaking embarrassing!"

"Ow… … and why are we whispering again?"

"Uhm… because… nobody may hear us?!"

"Ow yeah! …"

"…"

"And why may nobody hear us?"

"Because Kai is one of them and why would I want all those people to know what we're talking about?"

"Good point."

"…"

"…"

"You know everybody's staring at us and the teacher… well, I think he had better days, his face is all red and sweaty." Rei said getting a little panicked.

"Well I would say, we would run if this was a life treating case." Max offered.

"Which it is kind of, because the teacher is walking towards us now … more like storming, but hey! what does it matter?"

"Wanna run?"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"RUN!" both of them yelled at the same time and started to run for their life.

_**- After 15 minutes - **_

"Rei I can't run anymore!" Max said trying to breath.

"Me neither, but the teacher is slowing down too,… so all we need to do is hang on, right?"

"That's an idea, but I'll think he'll try even harder because of my reputation with him." Max said coolly.

"That's not helping!" Rei hissed.

"Sorry" Max looked down but kept on running.

"Sorry Max I didn't mean it like that!" Rei apologised looking over at his buddy.

Max looked up at Rei and began to smile again.

"Okay then, we need to keep running! That's the spirit! Left, …, left, …, left,…"

Rei just smiled at his friend with regained strength.

The two friends ran for their life in the gym, running in circles with a mad teacher on their heels.

Well now all of you or probably thinking of what the other students were doing while the two friends were running. Well most of them got bored after 5 minutes of staring at them, some of them were still watching. Most of them were just talking and joking to each other and other stuff like that, since the teacher was too preoccupied with the 'whispering couple' to order them around.

Kai's gaze was fixed on Rei, he loved watching him, but this was getting bored and it was stupid and pointless. So he walked to the teacher and jogged beside him.

"Sir, the headmaster wishes to speak you about something." Kai made up and he knew he was going to regret it later or … maybe not.

"What?! Now?" The teacher snapped at Kai.

"Yes, now." Kai said cold.

"Fine, … ALL OF YOU, GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND START TRAINING!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!! KON, TATE YOU TWO TRAIN TOO!!!" the teacher shouted out of the top of his lungs, startling everyone, except maybe Kai who had kinda expect it.

"HAI" everyone shouted, even Rei and Max who were out of breath.

Max and Rei had heard what Kai had said to their teacher and wondered if it was true, so to find out they walked towards Kai.

"Hey Kai! Was it true what you said to the teacher?" Max asked jogging up to Kai, with Rei right behind him.

"No" was all he said as answer.

"Then why'd you said that? You're gonna be in trouble later for that!" Rei rambled on, half concerned and half lecturing, and the naïve creature had all forgotten about the slate haired boy's previous action.

"Well I got kinda bored watching you run for your life." Kai stated now looking at Rei.

"What kind of training do we need to do by the way?" Max asked.

"How am I supposed to know, all that stupid monkey said was train." Rei said looking around to see what the others were doing, but not much help there the others were just as clueless as them.

"Then I say we take a rest, 'cuz I'm all dizzy from the running…" Max said before sitting down on a nearby bench and laying down, from exhaustion.

"Uhm Max? You all right there buddy?" Rei said kneeling down beside Max next to the bench, Kai stood beside Rei. Rei was exhausted too but he could handle it better then Max.

"Huh? Yeah, just fine, just a little tired…" Max said before falling to sleep.

"Oh boy,… he's going to be in lots of trouble later if the teacher sees him like this." Rei said a little concerned standing up… okay, okay! A lot then, well it IS his best friend we're talking about.

"Then we'll just have to wake him if the teacher walks in." Kai said to Rei.

"Guess you're right…"

"Wanna do sit-ups?"

"Sure." Rei smiled brightly at Kai before sitting down. (AN: don't forget, that Rei is a little naïve at the moment and totally forgot about what Kai did, I bet Max his smiles are the cause of it!!! It'll pass by…)

"Who first?" Kai asked who followed Rei to sit down.

"Maybe you because I'm a little tired from all the running." Rei said with a little blush.

"Okay" Kai sat in his position and Rei was leaning with his hands on Kai his shoes.

While Kai had done 50 sit-ups they had talked about school, music, places to hang out, … stuff like that. And then Kai asked Rei a _favour_ when they had switched from position, Rei was now at his fifth sit-up.

"So, uhm, Rei?" Kai asked with a little blush, Rei thought it was from doing the sit-ups.

"Yeah?"

"Some of the guys asked me if I wanted to go with them to a dance club, but I don't really wanna go with them because every time I do they embarrass me, so do you wanna come with me, they won't do something like that if I invite someone… at least that is what I think." Kai asked now with more blush and a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure… but will they let us in?" pink faint blush.

"Yeah, my grandfather kind of owns that place so I'm allowed and my friends to, they even go when I'm not around… hehe, speaking of an advantage."

"Well it's kind of handy if your friend's grandfather owns a place."

"I'll give you the details later okay?" Kai said looking over at Rei and then a furious figure burst into the gym.

"I think we better wake Max and that you hide yourself." Rei said quickly before getting up from his position and running over to Max and poking him in the ribs.

"Ah… hmm… Tyson stop teasing me!" (I'll give you a hint: it' starts with 'T' and ends with 'yson was licking his chest' … now, I think you're smart enough to figure out what Tyson was doing in Max his dream)

"…"

Rei sweatdropped for the third time that day before whispering, just whispering in Max' ear.

"Sugar-fight in the cafeteria!"

"WHAA!!! Come on no time to waste! Rei what are you still doing on the floor, come on, we need to hurry or else all the sugar will be gone… oh no, I can't live without sugar, what will happen to me if it's gone?! Kai! Help me get Rei of the floor or else he'll be the cause of my death and you don't want me to kill Rei right before I die, now do you? … KAI!!! Help me here!" Max said trying to get Rei of the floor and yelling to himself and Kai like there was no tomorrow.

"TATE!!!!!" the teacher yelled through the gym making the floor shake, like there would be an earthquake.

Max flinched around seeing the teacher walk towards him.

"Oh no! The teacher, what'll happen if he knows about the sugar? He'll definitely try to steal it from me, I need to protect the sugar from him or else my precious sugar will be frightened and that may never happen! SUGAR RULEZ!!!!!"

Rei shook Max and not so gently.

"Max get out off it! There is no sugar-fight!" he said looking his best friend in the eyes.

"WHAT!!! That's horrible, I want sugar…" Max screamed but started to whine instead.

"Sshhh, it's alright." Rei said soothing his friend.

"Uh guys, the teacher is REALLY close now." Kai said emotionless but backed away from the spot he was standing, backing towards the locker room so he could escape from there.

"Huh what?" Rei asked little spaced out and ears hurting from the screams.

"I said: "Uh guys, the teacher is REALLY close now.", so I suggest we run for it…"

The tree boys looked at each other a few times before looking at the same time at the teacher who now was REALLY, REALLY close and then…

"RUN!!!"

The tree of them ran as fast as they could, running in the locker room and then running out of the locker room into the hallway and then all of sudden.

"Wait! Our clothes are still inside!" Rei shrieked in panic.

"Then we just have to turn back." Max said.

"No, you stupid! Then he'll see us… we'll just have to go back into the gym, and then into the locker room, grab our clothes and run for it!" Kai said before running of back into the gym.

Rei and Max looked at each other then at the door of the locker room and then ran through the door of the gym running up to Kai who was now running around the group of students who were dumbfounded by the actions they all just experienced.

When they arrived in the locker room, they quickly grabbed their clothes out of their lockers and quickly slammed the little doors shut, then ran as quickly as possible out of the door and running towards the toilets to get changed. (can't they do something else then running? Oh jah, I let them run… hehe… go Max, go Rei, go Kai!!!)

The hallways they ran through were empty but you could slip out because they just cleaned the floor and then it's always slippery, but in the end nobody slipped out they didn't want anything bad to happen or anything to go wrong 'cuz if teacher got them… they didn't want to think about it… but if you say "I don't wanna think about!" then you obviously think about it.

Anyway now, at this very moment, they closed the door of the male toilets and quickly got into a separate toilet and closed the door, now! They quickly stripped their P.E. uniform off and changed into their normal outfits. Kai was the first to be ready then Rei, and Max was still in, I think he even hadn't stripped off his clothes… oh well, doesn't matter!

Kai kept his gaze on Rei while Rei was straightening his clothes. After a while Rei came to stand beside him against the wall, waiting for Max to finish. Crimson eyes were no longer on the raven beauty as he had moved next to him but were shut while the owner let his head rest against the wall behind him.

'Damn why is he so gorgeous, but I can't say that to him… not yet?' Kai thought.

'He didn't say a word of what happened maybe he didn't want it or he liked it but is embarrassed or something like that, well he comes to the dance club with me, that's something… wow I'm thinking _way_ to much.' Kai thought now lifting his head and the rest of his body off the wall and standing in front of Rei with eyes open.

"I'm going already for the lockers to get my stuff, see you later…" Kai said and stepped closer.

"Ow, okay, see you later." Rei answered with a big smile, but was replaced by a blush as Kai placed one hand on Rei's left cheek and the other hand was placed firm on his right shoulder. Kai leaned in close next to the right pointed ear and whispered something.

"Bye cute one" Before leaving he placed a quick chaste kiss on Rei's right cheek.

'I said I was going to regret it that I lied to the teacher but this makes things a 'little' better.' Kai thought.

"Bye…" Rei mumbled in almost a whisper as Kai walked through the door leaving him standing against the wall with a blush.

As Kai closed the door, Max opened the door of the toilet and smiled.

"Rei something wrong? You're blushing and…" he looked around the room, "where's Kai?"

"N-Nothing's wrong and Kai went to the lockers the get his stuff, and no, not the lockers of the gym." He added as he saw the look on Max' face.

"I think we should go too, next class will start soon anyway." Max said after taking Rei's hand and looking at his watch.

Now Rei looked on the watch and nodded to Max.

The two of them walked through the door to the hallway before they left the toilets they looked left and right to be sure there weren't any teachers. They arrived safe and sound in the lockers and Kai was leaning against a wall but they hadn't seen him yet because when they walked through the door they hadn't looked to left or right, and Kai stood on the right side of the door, they just had walked on.

"So why were you blushing?" Max asked putting his P.E. uniform in his locker and picking the needed stuff out of it.

"No reason." Rei said doing the same, only picking his stuff out first and then putting his P.E. uniform in it.

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Yeah right, and what was the 15 minutes running for?"

"Oh… hehe… uhm… bad luck?"

"Yeah right, anyway what our we getting the second hour of this beautiful day?" Rei asked.

"Didn't we just had 2 hours P.E.?"

"Nope just one, it's weird I know… but what do we have?"

"Uh…"

"English." Said Kai from his place against the wall."

"Kai! For Christ sake don't sneak on people! How long have you been here?" Rei asked.

"Not even thanking me? And hello to you too and I was here before you." Kai said walking towards them.

"Sorry…" Rei said.

"Hey Kai." Max said with a smile.

"Hey." Rei said on his turn.

"Hmm that's better." Kai said with a small smile.

RING

RING RING

RING

"Well class ended and a new begins." Max commented.

"Let's go." Rei said.

And the three of them walked out of the room, leaving it and a minute later it was filled again by the other students.

-

_Well I hope you liked it!!! Please review ____ and thanks for the reviews I already have!!!! xXx_

_It can maybe take a while before there's a new chapter, because of school! So don't blame me, blame school. Love ya!_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm gonna put this on the site before I put on my new chapter xD,

Well I tried to get all the errors out of the previous chapters … so I'll have to kind of … erase (horrible word) this fic… But god I got some pretty supporting reviews!! I'll miss them very much!! … I'll find a solution to that… … Okay anyway, prepare yourself for new chapters!

Kisses Moon


End file.
